Something
by I'mcoming
Summary: Elizabeth or Lizzie is as normal as it gets, until she fell off a ladder picking apples for the Mason annul 4th of July picnic. She then meets Dr. Cullen when he's assigned to be her doctor, and she notices that something is off with him but doesn't suspect anything. You know until one of his sons turn up and looks awfully a lot like her great grandpa Fredrick's cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, you know who owns twilight and if you don't why the heck are reading this. **

I'm not a hero. Kay. Nor am I brave, vigilant, courage's or any other kind of heroic thing. I'm just a normal person. I'm probably that person in the book that is a passerby or that person that was gone for the day so you had to sit next to what would become your future. To put it simply I'm just plain ole me, nothing special. I wasn't adopted so you can rule out the chances of me being some kind of supernatural creature that I didn't know of and had come of age. I also don't have an abusive family so you can rule out tragedy, suspense, or hurt. I don't have any dirty or dark secrets so no I was not raped, and I do not know if mermaids, fairies or elves are real. I'm not bullied at school nor am I the popular of the popular. I don't have a stepmom or stepfather.

To be honest there really is nothing wrong in my life so that is why I had to learn how to entertain myself. I learned how to make drama and use my imagination so I don't bore myself to death. I do that a lot though and soon that gets boring, so that's why I found a love for books. They take me to a place where I don't have to try to use my imagination or create my own drama it's already their ready for me to read. But recently I got sick of reading what other authors got to offer a decided that I want to write too. And I suck at it, horribly. See I have all the ideas ready go, ready to do something of myself and when it's just me, my computer and the blank screen you know what comes out?_. Exactly nada, zippo, nothing. That's all it comes to. I am in a writers rut or whatever you other people call it.

Alright that's a lie I do start a story and think it's going good but then it starts to feel forced and I just can't commit to it anymore, so I quit. And then I read other stories to realize my story sucks and I really love that persons book and I have nothing going for me so I shut the book go get some ice-cream and sulk about life and that I'll probably being staying with my parents until forever with my 50 gazillion cats. After that I would laugh at myself at that because it's not possible to have that many cats. So then I'm all happy again and then I'm back to square one. And to be honest, square one sucks, but that's all I'm ever going to be, is square one, plain Jane, normal. Now don't go on pitying me, it's the truth and I don't feel any less confident. That's the thing too I'm not over confident nor am I under confident, my self-esteem has always stayed the same for me.

My looks are pretty normal too except for my eyes which are a shockingly vibrant emerald green color. Father says it runs in the family but I'm still ceased to see another with green eyes the color like mine. Mother said it skip a generation, because she is always telling me how every time she looks in my eyes she sees great grandpa Fitz. I just roll my eyes at that. Otherwise I'm 5'7 with frizzy strawberry blond hair, high cheek bones and a long thin button nose with freckles dotting every place it can on my cheeks and nose. I had wide-as grandmother says, child bearing-hips but I'm not very busty, I'm thin wasted and I could eat like there was a bottom less pit inside of me and not gain a pound. So basically I look like a string bean but skinner because for some reason God decided that I don't deserve to have a rack like my mom and sister. I mean I'm barley a B cup while the other females in my life flaunt off what they got to offer. Okay so that's not true but still it sucks.

If you already haven't guessed, I'm kinda the odd ball in my family. While my family would like to go out and go boating or to a movie I would like to stay home in the comfort of room with my books and my thoughts, that's the thing they think me being alone is making me depressed. My family— however much they love and care for me and the same for I to them— just don't understand that there is a difference from being alone and feeling alone. But sometimes when I look at my family from the sidelines I truly feel alone, and I know that's selfish of me to think because they try everything in their power to get me to stop being in my anti-social state. I want to be selfish though, I don't want to care, I don't want to be nice I just want to be selfish and mean and not give a damn about the world, I just can't though because its bread in all of us to care, to not be selfish ,and to be kind. Sometimes I just want to give up though. But I know I can't do that. Now I'm pretty sure that your done wanting to listen to me whine about life so I'll begin the story. It wasn't until the day after the 4th of July that things started to change for me. That changed my life forever.

That fourth we went to my grandparents, like we did every July, we got to their farm two days earlier to help with the annual Masen picnic we have out on grandpas field under the spruce tree that was planted their by my great-grandpa Fredrick. So that's why right now I found myself going to the apple tree that was planted by once again great-grandpa Fredrick along with the peach, pair, and orange trees, there's also the berry bushes. The ladder—or should I say rust bucket of wood, bolts, and nails, in which the wood is starting to mold over 'cause it's like over a hundred years old. My grandparents say it's the love ladder because that ladder has helped seal the deal of whom you were going to marry one day. I believe that's a bunch of bull shiz. I started to climb up "ole nuts and bolts". Even gave the ladder a nick name, see I love the old thing. It creaked under my red sneakers, I had to catch myself before I fell and broke my ankle, now that would be bad. I was up the whole ladder now; I started to reach for apples. It was rhythmic, kinda soothing actually. I was looking around the tree making sure that I got every apple from this tree, because God forbid if I didn't get all the possible fresh apples for ole great-grams apple pie recipe it would be the end, or at least in my grandmother's mind. I was just about satisfied when I saw the little bugger trying to hide away from me. It was glorious though, the cream of the crop, the chocolate to my chip, the cinnamon to my sugar, the…I'm thinking you get the point.

The only problem it was up high and far. It was kinda like the feeling of being a child and seeing the last cookie in the cookie jar. But this cookie was different because it was chocolate chip instead of raisin because your mother accidently mixed a chocolate chip cookie with the raisin ones, but the only problem was it was on the top shelf, and it sucks, a lot. I pondered over how I was going to maneuver the basket me, when I saw a branch out of the corner of my eye. I was just so brilliant some times. It was perfect though, sturdy and long, with no leaves, which was kind of peculiar though. I put the basket handle on the branch and then put myself on the top of the ladder, making the ladder wobble; I held my breath waiting for the impact, but thankfully I didn't. Wouldn't want to go to the ER on this fine day, I reached my hand out to grab it but it wasn't enough so I went to go on my tippy toes and grabbed it. _Success. _ In the middle of my celebration something caught my eye in the wheat fields—a gray blur—making me jump, thus making the ladder under me collapse, in turn making me fall. When I fell the landing was not particularly nice. I can assure you this it did not feel like you were landing on a feather bed and I was pretty sure my right leg didn't land the way it was supposed to. Let's just say my screaming could be heard from the sun.

What happened next was not the best moment in my life. The branch that held the other apples snapped back from the force of my fall making the basket fall, straight towards me. The apple in my hand the whole time, and then everything went black.

I woke up to the most annoying sound that mankind had to offer, a heart monitor. So what if they had to check my heart to make sure that I wasn't dead, I think I would know if I was dead. What does a girl around here have to do to get some sleep?

My vision was blurry at first and then my eyes became focused and holy lord I think I just died and gone to heaven. In front of me was a…a angel. No joke. The angel had blonde hair that curled around his ears, and his ears were as pale as the first frost during the winter as was the rest of his skin. His eye brows were a perfect line that curved making a permanent arch and just under those perfect heavenly eyebrows were the eyes. Good lord, I know I may be talking like your grandmother, but god those eyes could make the manliest man swoon. They were perfect pools of gold that had a black ring around them. His pupil was slightly dilated from the dim lighting in the room, around the golden orbs was a thick set long lashes that if you were close enough probably left a shadow. It was not only the eyes though, that would have every woman in the next 60 mile radius it was probably the smile he wore on his lips that shown his perfectly straight teeth. His smile looked wise and old, worn out but in a good way, like he was used to smiling and he loved it. He was so beautiful, so perfect, so…so inhuman. Then his mouth started to move. I was entranced by the way his lips moved and then they stopped. I looked up in confusion as why the angels lips stopped talking and saw that he was looking at me expectantly, I blushed scarlet red when I realized he was talking to me so my oh so brilliant response to the angel was "Huh?"

I then heard what was supposed to be a chuckling but came out to be like a symphony of low brass instruments all together playing a soft melody. By now my heart monitor should of ben going haywire but surprisingly it didn't.

"I asked how your how does your head feel?" The angel told me, his voice making my legs turn into jelly. Good thing I was already in a bed. I thought about it for a second and realized that my head was pounding, and only till now did I realize it. I wince at the pain. I looked up to see angel or as I'm starting to presume the doctor because of the white lab coat and the name plate he has pinned to his coat that says " " on it, grimace.

"Ah yes, well it seems that your head might hurt a bit, but that's what is to be expected after a fall like that. It should get better in a day or two. But I couldn't say the same for your leg. It seems when you fell you twisted it the wrong way and it snapped. It should be heeled in 3 to 4 months." He said looking at his clip board and then looked up at me. Okay I was all for being entranced and looking at for days, I mean have you looked at the guy. But 3-4 months are you freaking kidding me, I would like to have a life to live. I think my face showed how I feel because he just chuckled.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on you and then speak to your parents about your release from the hospital for tommarow, right now I think some of you family would like to speak to you now that your awake." And just on queue a very determined Grandma Amanda came into the room with a very distraught nurse and my whole entourage aka my family flanking behind the said nurse. The stood still though when their eyes met the glorious body of .

"I'm sorry , I tried to tell her she couldn't come in here until you were finished but it seems that Mrs. Mason heard Elizabeth speaking to you." The distraught nurse told .

"That's quite alright Tim, I was just leaving any way." said, and then left the room with the nurse flanking him.

"Good lord, If I wasn't married with children and grandchildren I would so jump that." Exasperates Grandma Amanda, I almost choked on the nonexistent drink I was having in my mind. Then the most disgusting imagine dropped by in my mined of grandma "Jumping" on . Gag reflexes activate.

"Eww me-ma, that's just gross he's like 23." Matt my brother exclaimed.

"Still, though…" Grandma said and then became really quiet, and I realized she had this glint in her eye. I was absolutely grossed out because I knew what that glint meant what she was thinking, and it's definitely not PG-13, if you're catching my drift here. I cleared my throat after the long silence making everybody's head snap towards me.

"Oh my god, baby are you alright." Mom said rushing toward me. She did not just say that, well of course I'm alright. It's not like I fell off a rust bucket of a ladder that is over a 100 years old, fracturing my leg and then a basket of—and may I say very heavy—apples landed on me making me fall unconscious that landed me in the hospital. No mother I'm just **peachy**. I must have given her a look between a glare and disbelief because the next second she was apologizing about that.

"Sorry, stupid question" She said to me sheepishly to me.

"Daaaang, you even got it worst then me when I sprained my wrist last year trying to grab that peach for Aunt Nina's peach cobbler." Says Flynn, I glared at him. Of course he would make this about him why wouldn't he, he was the youngest. Mamas little boy, the apple to her eye. I just sighed and sat up straighter.

"Sweety, how are you feeling?" Nana aka you know what figure it out, God gave you a brain use it. Finally a logical question, I relished

"My head kind of hurts, but doctor said that would go away in a few days but my leg is whole other matter." I inwardly flinch at the sound of my voice, I sound like a cat that was just drowned, and then ran over.

"Yeah the doctor mentioned that to us while you were still unconscious." She said, suddenly a question popped up in my mind.

"Hey, grandpa what's the date?" I wondered out loud. He looked at the newspaper that he had brought in with him that had the date on it and told me it from his spot in the corner of room in the rocking chair they had.

"It's the 3rd, why?" I sighed in relief, I didn't miss the picnic that would of sucked, especially with me getting that apple that made me fall. Then it hit me.

"Holy mic-shizzlez, I've been knocked out for **two days**?!" I exclaimed making the heart monitor go haywire, oh so now you decide to work.

Suddenly my mother was next to me shushing me. "Calm down Lizzie, you're going to wake the rest of patients up." I glowered at her but calmed down.

"I've been asleep for two days." I whispered yelled at her again.

"Yes, we've been over this, Lizzie." Suddenly my head snapped to my sister Monica, who like always was on her stupid phone texting her boyfriend who lived back in this little rink a dink of a town in Washington close to where she studies in Seattle. I rolled my eyes and she just shrugged her shoulders and went back texting on her phone.

After my little freak out with me being unconscious and mom saying it was perfectly normal to be out that many days and said it was kind of surprising that I wasn't out more – well thanks mom feelin' the love, we talked and spoke a little longer until came and said he needed to do a check up on me and then he needed some papers signed from my parents. After that we said good byes and that they would pick me up in the morning after my release because I needed to spend the night, so could make sure everything was fine with me.

I curled up, or at least as much as you can with a cast wrapped around your leg, and breathed in deeply smelling the blankets. They had that hospital smell on them, germ-x and ascetic gloves. I then laid me head on the not-so comfy pillow, cursing at how uncomfortable it was. Then a funny thought crossed my mind, wonder if the apple made? I silently laughed at myself and then closed my eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

**So what do you think of it, it's just something that I came up with and wondered if I should keep on writing for it? Thanks and like all other author please review. If you don't know where that is it's the little box below that says review, no worries I was like that once, reading author notes that said review and I was like WTH? You cra-cra?! Any-noodles Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know who owns twilight and if you don't then why are you even reading this?**

I woke up to the mummer of voices, I was about to go back to bed when I realized one of the voices belonged to Dr. Cullen. The other one was lower, deeper, and husker. Now believe me when I say voice could make any women over 20 make their panties drop, but…but this voice, oh god, I think I just had a eargasm. I strained my ears to hear both men speak, I know I shouldn't be ease dropping, but I needed to hear that voice, just like I needed to breath, I don't know why I just do.

"….Next time be more careful, she almost saw you." said.

"Sorry," The other voice muttered, "I thought she wouldn't see me."

"Well, she almost did, and it caused her a fractured leg." said, now I was intrigued, because as far as I'm concerned I'm the only one in this side of the hospital that probably had a fractured leg.

"Yes, I understand, but please be more careful next time, remember if one thing goes wrong, even a human like her could expose us." Huh, humans, expose, WTF are they talking about, but I never found out because soon their voices started to fade as they left the door that opens up to my room and down the hallway.

After that I was wide awake, and ready to go to the bathroom. Thank god they took the needles and heart monitor off of me. Now my objective; get to the bathroom. Let me tell you it is not easy getting out of a hospital bed with a cast on your right foot. I had to grab the crutches so I didn't put too much pressure on it. I finally got to the bathroom and relived myself, now with my brilliant brain I thought I could make it from the toilet to the sink which, quite latterly was two steps away. Well what do you know; those to steps make a whole lot of difference.

So that's how I found myself face planted on the floor, I hissed some incoherent words that are not meant to me herd by children, in pain. I then started to army crawl my way to the crutches by the toilet, first thing first I crawled my way up the toilet so I was sitting on it and then grab the crutches, now to wash my hands. How am I supposed to do this, I grabbed the crutch that was in my right arm and somehow maneuvered it to my left hand to set on the wall besides the sink, I then happily washed my hands. _All better. _

I walked out of the bathroom and froze, okay I understand that now-a-days or just yesterday I've been going on and on about how beautiful people are, -cough, but fudge **I **wouldn't mind jumping the hunk in front of me. His back was facing me, giving me a—and must I say a _wonderful_— view of his gluteus-maximus, that fit just fine in his jean shorts. I eyed his very russet tan skin that could only belong to what I believe a Native. My eyes trailed up the very, _very, _form fitting t-shirt he was wearing. Just from looking from behind I could tell he was very muscular in a lean way. He was very tall too, if he lifted his arms I think he could of touch the ceiling, and the ceiling was pretty tall, maybe 7 feet high in length. His shoulder blades tensed up, making his shirt ripple, he then turned around.

If I thought his backside looked jump worthy then, good lord his front was drool worthy, speaking of drool. I put my hand against my mouth that was probably dripping with drool, thank goodness it wasn't. I looked up from checking my mouth—which desperately needed to get brushed—and skimmed his torso—which by the way showed off the starting of abs. You could also see his pecks on his breasts that were probably the size of my hands when they are spread out. I then proceeded to look up into his face and lingered on his lips. I wouldn't say this often because full lips on dudes face makes them look like a fish, but he pulled them off in a seductive pouty way. I then skimmed his long button nose that were graced with high defined check bones and just above them were his eyes. His eyes were like pools of dark chocolate that could be considered black; they were framed with thick long eyelashes that left little crescent shaped shadows on his cheeks. He also had jet black hair that curled around his ears that made a little ringlet. I swooned, and I think my panties just dropped. Not good, definitely not good. I could see, and may I dare say, he was checking me out, finally his eyes locked on to my own and it seemed like something just snapped in place inside of me and suddenly I had a strange urge to walk up to him and let myself fall into him.

He just gave me a look of confusion, and then there was love and adoration in his eyes. He then wore the goofiest grin that screamed love. I had to blink with how bright his smile was. Then a logical question crossed my mind, why the heck is he doing in my hospital room, I mean not that I mind he could join me anytime, but it still didn't make sense as why he was in here.

"Um…What are you doing in here?" I asked softly kind of flustered at the way he was looking at me.

"Um, uh… Carlisle—I mean sent me here to tell you that he will be in here shortly to do a check up on you, because he noticed you were out of your bed, and…uh made sure you didn't hurt yourself, while uh…going to the bathroom." He blushes slightly, and OMGoulash he was the person with the eargasm voice. He looked like was going to say something to me again when —who I recently learned was named Carlisle—walked in. I was still startled by his beauty,but since hunk over here came, it really didn't bother me.

"Hello Ms. Mason, I see you have met Seth." Carlisle says to me, oh so that's the beauty that I had the honor of setting my eyes on.

"Well, Ms. Mason if you would just sit on your bed and let me do a checkup on you, you should be gone in a jiffy after your parents come pick you up of course." I just nodded my head trying not to laugh, I mean who says jiffy, it's the 21st century, and it sounds like something my grandmother would say. I walked—more like hobbled to the bed and sat down on it. I was happy that I took off my hospital gown yesterday and changed into some black leggings and a t-shirt that had my schools logo which consists of a jaggier with the colors of blue and gold.

I shivered next when tapped my knee with two of his fingers, it was like yesterday, but I still didn't get use to his cold fingers. He then proceeded to take a stethoscope and check my heartbeat; it was silent for about a minute. That was when I noticed Seth was still in the room, he noticed me staring because he looked up at me and gave me a smile that made my heart beat go faster, I looked away to hide my blush. If heard my heart beat faster he didn't show it. He then went through the other normal procedures. He check my blood pressure, check my eyes sight, checked my throat, nose, and ears. He then asked how my head was.

"Um… It doesn't hurt as bad as it did when I woke up yesterday." I say to him, out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth flinch. _Huh, wonder why?_

"Well that's good, to help the pain in your head and," He then pointed to my right leg, "foot."

"M'kay." I say to him.

"Alrighty, I believe you're set and ready to go. I'll go grab you a wheelchair. Seth, come with me?" asked more as an order and not a question.

A few minutes later He came back in with my grandmother and mother in tow. Seth wasn't with him, and for some reason I was disappointed. I glared at the wretched thing called a wheel chair, uh I hate them things, and they make me look weak. Now if I have to tell you one thing, it's that we Mason women do not like to be perceived as weak.

"Oh, get over it. You did this to yourself." My grandmother said, like she read my mind. I grumbled some more and then sulked my way to the wheel chair, hobbling included. I then sat my arse down in the chair. I then gave my crutches to my mother. I looked up when started speaking to us.

"Remember to let your leg rest on a pillow and take the pills that I prescribed you, and remember to not do any tedious work." He then proceeded to tell us goodbye and left.

When we're in the car a questioned popped up in my mine from last night.

"Hey did you get the apple, which caused this." I then pointed to my leg.

I looked out the window sulking, as my family, grandparents, and aunts, uncles, and cousins walked out to the field where the picnic will be held and fireworks will be seen, and while they are going to have fun at the picnic I am forced to stay at the house because, A) my mother said that I am to stay here and keep my foot up on a pillow to heel and b) to get to the field where the picnic is you have to go by foot, and obliviously I can't do that, and hell no am I getting into that wretched wheel chair again.

So here I am, aaaaaaaalll alone were some crazed murderer could come in with a chain saw and kill me. That would blow. I mean first my leg then that. It would happen though with my luck I had to day. It's so unfair; I don't even get to have the apple pie that my grandma made with the apple that caused all my distress.

I grabbed my bowl of popcorn which had M&Ms in with it. I grumbled in misery and channel surf the TV and landed on Titanic. It was at the begging so I started watching that.

After three hours of watching Kate Winslet and Leonardo Dicaprio and how their love was so beautifully tragic I decided I wanted to read Romeo and Juliet. I didn't bring my copy of it with me. But I knew that my grandma had a copy of it in storage so I when to the stairs. Here is where the problem arises. My grandparents have a two story house, that looks like a plantation house from the south, which it isn't because where up north, In Oregon.

Me being a problem solver decided that I would crawl up the stairs. You're probably thinking now, she has got a broken leg why the hell would she risk of breaking another body part. Simple: I really, really, really want to read that book. I put my crutches against the railing and slowly but surely climbed up the stairs. When I got to the top I went to guest bedroom that my mom and dad where staying in. I went over to closet where I last saw where it was.

I opened up the door and grabbed on to the shelves to pull me up I then put my hands up on the shelf. I searched blindly since the shelf with the book was up high. I moved my hand around until I hit something hard. I knew it wasn't a book because it was to hard to be a book I grabbed it though, in curiosity. It turned out to be a green box. I then hopped on my one foot to the bed. Nearly fell twice. I opened the box and saw that there was a few letters from great gramps, my grandparents wedding invitations and some pictures. I looked through the pictures, and came across one of my great grandpa and another boy. They both look to be in their teens. They sat next to each other all proper and regal, the only thing that looked off about the picture is that instead of having solemn faces they were both smiling with those charming crooked smiles that the Masen men seem to get; like they were sharing an inside joke.

I clearly recognized my great grandfather. He had flat hair and he was a bit more bulky, he had a chiseled jaw that was showing little sprouts of hair, his eyes that I where guessing like mine, had lightness to them. He had what I like to call "dumbo" ears, with a hawk nose. The other boy was just like my grandfather except he was lankier and had curly hair. I turned the photo to see that there was writing on it.

_Fredrick C. Mason and _

_Edward A. Mason._

**_Just review, Just review. ;)_**


End file.
